Prisoner of Marriage
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Trunks Brief is the eldest son and heir to the throne of Vegetasei. His father, Vegeta wanted to have an arranged marriage for his eldest child. Who will be the bride to be and how with things go over with the couple when they find out. Pleas r
1. Default Chapter

Prisoner of Marriage

Trunks Brief is the eldest son and heir to the throne of Vegetasei. His father Vegeta wanted to have an arranged marriage for his eldest child. Neither Trunks nor his mother Bulma knew of Vegeta's plans. Trunks' father wanted Trunks to marry a Saiyan woman to insure that the Saiyan blood would not disappear further. In the old days arranged marriages were common and they are just as common in Saiyan society. Vegeta didn't have many choices for mates for his son because there weren't many Saiyans left. His only choice was Pan Son. She is the only child of Gohan and Videl Son. Vegeta did not care that Pan was several years younger then his son, the only thing he cared about was if Pan was healthy and strong. Pan Son's family were those of Low class Saiyans so they had no choice but the agree to the demands of Vegeta because if they did not Vegeta would have all rights to kill them. Trunks didn't believe in this practice of arranged marriages but no matter what his beliefs his father was going to force him into it.

Gohan looked at a letter that he had just received from Vegeta. He stared at it with shock as he slowly read every word. " I don't believe this…" He muttered.

Videl came over to her mate. " Something wrong my love?"

" Pan is arranged to marry Trunks….."

Videl's eyes widened in shock. " Vegeta did this?"

Gohan nodded sadly. " It seems we have to let her go…. If we refuse then we will both lose our lives."

Pan walked into the kitchen where both her parents stared at each other in defeat. " What's wrong? Why do you both look gloomy?"

Gohan looked at his daughter with a look of compassion. " Pan… you are arranged to marry Trunks."

Pan was shocked. " I don't wanna marry that jerk!" She shouted. " I refuse I won't go through with it!"

Gohan bowed his head. " I'm sorry Pan… but you must do this."

Pan's eyes widened. " What do you mean papa? Why must I marry him?"

" Because if you refuse to do this then your mother and I will both be killed."

Pan looked as though she was about to cry. " That's just not fair…. I thought this arranged marriage stuff only happened in the past…."

" Apparently….. in Saiyan Culture it has not changed. Arrange Marriages still go on within the Royal Family."

" I'm sorry sweetie…" Videl muttered.

Pan shook her head and half smiled at her parents. " No need to apologize. I know in my heart of hearts that you wouldn't force me to do this if you had any say in it at all…."

Gohan embarrassed his daughter. " I'm happy you don't hold hate in your heart Pan….."

Trunks walked through the corridors of his huge estate. He sighed as he knew he was coming of age to be married. ' Why did I have to born into this family? Why does my family have to be this way? Why can't my father just let me choose my own life? This is my life I should be able to live it as I please.' He stopped in the halls as he approached his parents bedroom but before he did that he walked into the food hall. His friend of many years Goten was sitting at the table having a drink. Trunks smile grew. He had always felt better being near Goten then his father. " Hey Goten…. Long time no see!" Trunks called out.

Goten turned in his seat to make eye contact with his friend. " Hello Trunks…. I see your father let you out of your prison."

Trunks walked up to his friend with a saddened look. " Father hasn't let me out for say…"

Goten's eyes narrow. " Your father miss treats you. He shouldn't get away with all that stuff…."

Trunks sighed. " There isn't anything I can do."

Goten sighed too as he turned around to the table once again. " I heard rumors that your father is planning your marriage."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. " WHAT!"

" He has arranged your marriage but I do not know to whom."

" Damn him! Why must he do this to me? Shouldn't I be able to marry who I wish?"

Goten took a sip from his drink. " Of course you should be able to marry who you wish but Trunks you are of royal blood. It is part of your family's tradition. There isn't anything you can do about that."

" Well Goten, when my father is gone… I'm going to stop that damn tradition! People should marry who they want and they shouldn't have their marriages arranged like mine."

Goten nodded. " I have never heard more truthful words." Trunks got up and started to walk out of the room. Goten looked back at him with a bit of concern written right across his face. " Trunks, where are you going?"

Trunks stopped in his tracks. He didn't look back at his friend as he spoke once again. " I'm going to have a word with my father!" He said in a cold voice.

" Be safe…." Goten muttered as Trunks left the room. Goten sighed as he turned back to his drink. He stared at it for a few moments. " Kami…. I just hope that Trunks doesn't get beaten again…"

Trunks marched over to his parent's room. As he walked in the halls people bowed to him in respect. Trunks just grumbled to himself as he walked by.

' You snake father…. You treat me like crud…. And now you drop this in my lap. How dare you control my life! This will not go unchallenged.' Trunks thought. He reached the door to the room that his parents occupied. He took a deep breathe before he entered. " Here goes nothing." He sighed. Trunks slowly opened the door.

Bulma was sitting on a large, elegant bed. She looked over at the open doors.

" Hello son…. Something wrong? Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a caring tone.

" I came here to talk to father." He responded.

Bulma cocked her head. " Your father? What do you have to say to your father Trunks dear?"

Vegeta came into the great room light a storm. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Trunks. " Brat…. You are arranged to marry Pan Son within two months."

" Pan…. I'm arranged to marry Pan Son…. But that's….."

Bulma jumped up from the bed. " How come I haven't heard about this?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes further. " I have spoken…. I expect you carry out my will….."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. What do you think so far? Not too bad I hope? I got this idea from an English story I read in school…. So I based it on Trunks. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. My life stinks

My life stinks 

Trunks was walking through the city. He couldn't believe what his father had wanted him to do. ' How could he even suggest that I marry this girl? I can't marry someone I don't love. I don't care if he is my father… I will no marry anyone I do not approve of.' Trunks walked through the streets deep in his thoughts. He sighed once again.

Pan the soon wife to be was in the same situation. The young girl had heard many things about her future husband and she too felt like this couldn't happen. ' But how I can marry him? How? Trunks is the price and heir to our planet! I should be pleased however I'm not. He is too good for me. I'm just the daughter of a third class warrior. Well as far as society goes, they say that my dad is a third class…. But I don't think he is. My father is one of the strongest warriors that I have ever known. I won't go through with this! No one can make me!" As Pan was thinking through her marriage problem she had completely forgot to watch where she was going and she bumped into Trunks. Pan feel to the ground as a result of the collision. " Oh Kami I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…. Forgive me." Pan looked up at the man she ran into. She couldn't believe it. Pan turned pale as she realized who she had run into. ' Oh Kami…. It's Trunks! I don't believe it. The one person I could have run into it had to be my future husband! Oh gosh. I'm done for it now. He most likely wants my head on a silver platter…. I'm cooked!'

Trunks looked down at the young girl with a frown. ' Figures the one person I run into had to be her of all people… this is just not my day…' He thinks to himself. He sighed as he held out his hand. " You alright?" He asked.

Pan was a bit shocked that Trunks asked her that question but she took his hand anyway and stood up. She rubbed herself down and smiled. " I'm fine…. Nothing broken."

Trunks nodded. " Good. Be careful next time." He started walking off.

Pan went after him. " Trunks…. Can I talk to you?"

" What?"

" Well I…."

" Spit it out!" He hissed.

Pan gulped. " Are you just as upset as I am about this whole arranged marriage thing?"

Trunks was shocked that Pan said that. " Of course I am just as upset! My father has no write to mess with my life."

" Well I'm the same way. I don't have a choice in the matter…. Your father said if I didn't marry you my parents would be killed."

Trunks growled. " I figured he'd pull something low like that. My father truly is a snake…. Damn him."

Pan looked up at Trunks. " So what are we going to do?"

" Nothing.." Trunks said.

" But Trunks."

" But nothing brat!" Trunks hissed.

Pan's eyes widened in shock. ' He called me a brat…. That's just so mean…. Why did I even bother trying to get his help with this? I guess he wouldn't change for me…. He's the same jerk he always was. My life stinks.'

Trunks sighed as he looked back at Pan. " I don't like this idea of father's but I don't have much choice in the matter either. The less I have to do with you the better."

Pan huffed at the young prince. " How dare you! You think just because I'm younger then you, you can treat me like trash! Well I'm not going to put up with this shit!" Pan started marching off. She was extremely upset. ' GOD! Who does he think he is? Just because he's so rich he thinks he can treat common people like trash. Well I'm not trash! My father is one of the most brilliant minds on the planet…. My mother and my father prevent crimes. I have tried my best to follow in their footsteps and Trunks dares to call me a brat! Geez… he just hasn't changed. He was such a nice person but then he changed so much. I don't see why Uncle Goten likes hanging out with a bastard like him! Why? Why can't I have the marriage I have always wanted? All I want is my loving family there to support me freely. Not to mention the man of my dreams… my knight in shinning armor…. But what do I get! I get a stuck up arrogant husband that thinks he owns the whole damn world! How could my life get any worse?' She started walking again. She approached her home. She slammed the door as she walked in.

Goten looked over at his niece as she walked in. " Geez… someone got off the wrong side of the bed today." He commented.

" Oh stuff it!" Pan hissed.

Goten was taking back but her comment. " Pan…. Come on… talk to me about it. What made you this upset?"

" I don't want to talk about it!" Pan stated.

Goten shook his head at her. " Pan, it's not a good idea to keep all your anger inside of you… come on tell Uncle Goten what's wrong."

Pan ignored her Uncle's words. She walked up the stairs and slammed her door. Gohan came strolling in. He noticed a small crack in the wall. He sighed as he walked over to his brother. " What happened? Did Pan get upset about something? Did you talk to her about it?"

Goten shook his head. " No I didn't…. Pan wouldn't even tell he what was on her mind. But I can tell she is definitely mad about something."

Gohan nodded his head. He sighed as he looked up the stairs. " I know what her problem is…"

Goten cocked his head. " What is it? Is it about the arranged marriage?"

Gohan nodded. " Yes that's it. She doesn't want to go through with it Goten."

Goten sighed. " I don't see why Pan is so upset about it. Trunks is a nice person after all…. And I thought she liked him." Goten shook his head.

" Girls can be so confusing."

Gohan sighed once again. " Goten, Trunks has changed a bit since Pan last saw him…. And I don't think she likes what he became."

Goten stood up. " But he's not different with me!"

" That's because you two have known each other all your lives…. But not Pan…. But listen…. I'm sure after a while they will warm up to each other…" Gohan looks up again. ' Or I at least hope that they will.'

" So Gohan are you going to talk to her?"

" I will Goten…. I want to try to get her to understand."

" Good luck bro."

" Thanks…. Because I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Gohan slowly walks up the stairs to his daughters soon. ' I just hope I can explain this to her gently.'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. Gosh I have been on a streak of laziness…. I hope you all enjoyed it. So please review. Till next time.

Story Ad.

Author: Yonk

Title: The Z Chronicles.

Comments: It's an awesome story. I really enjoy reading it and I'm sure all of you will too. So please go check it out, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Both Yonk and I thank you for your time.

trunks and goten


	3. Give it a chance

Give it a chance 

Gohan walked up to his daughter's room. The Demi Saiyan knocked a few times before entering. The room was dark. Pan was sitting on the bed. The young girl was hugging his knees letting out deep cries. Gohan approached his daughter. " Pan, Honey… do you want to talk." Pan simply shook her head. Gohan sighed as he embraced his child in his arms. " It's alright Pan… calm down."

" He was so mean…" Pan said between her tears.

" Who Trunks? What did he do to you?"

" He called me names and disrespected me at every turn. I just don't want to put up with that for the rest of my life papa… but then again I don't want to lose you and mom. I love the two of you so much, I don't want it to end like this."

Gohan began to rock his young daughter back and forth trying to comfort her. " Pan… I know this isn't easy on you. It's not easy on any of us either. This whole thing isn't fair and we all know it. If I could change it I would, but my hands are tied."

Pan turned to look at her dad. " Grandpa Goku could fix this…"

" Pan… just give him a chance…. Trunks has changed this is true but listen… stuff happened to him… that's why he's as he is."

" So he takes his anger up with me! That's not fair."

" Trunks doesn't mean to do that Pan."

" But he did…" Pan insisted.

" I know that. Just give him a chance, will you?"

Pan nodded. " Alright papa… I'll do it for you."

" That's my girl." Gohan got up from the bed. " Come on lets go get something to eat."

Pan's face light up. " Goodie… you know I love food."

Gohan let out a friendly laugh. " All of us Sons do…"

Pan jumped off her bed and walked out with her father to the table. Goten was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. " Feeling better Pan?"

Pan nodded. " Yeah. I'm feeling a bit better. So where's the food?"

Goten smiled. " Yep your back to normal… the food is on the table." Pan smiled and ran off into the kitchen. Goten turned his attention to his brother.

" What did you do?"

" Just had a little talk with her. That's about it."

" What did you say?"

" I told Pan that Trunks didn't mean to do what he did to her and I mentioned that something happened to him that is making him act like this."

" At least you didn't tell her everything about it. Some of that stuff is rough."

" I know. Don't worry Goten. I'm sure in time Pan will be able to break down that wall Trunks has put up around his true feelings. There is always hope as long as they keep trying."

" You got that right." Goten smiled as he and his brother walked in finding Pan munching on the food that was left on the table.

Gohan laughed as he watched. " She's a Son alright."

" Come join me." Pan said after swallowing a big thing of spaghetti. Goten and Gohan grabbed a chair and started to eat. Pan started to slow down and started to have some juice. " So where's momma?"

Gohan turned his attention to his daughter. " Your mom is still at work."

" Ah. Why not you papa?"

" We finished up early."

" Ah I see…" Pan let out a big burp.

Goten looked at his niece. " Woah Pan… that was a big one."

Gohan hit Goten over the head. " Didn't mother teach you any manors!"

Goten frowned as he rubbed his head. " Sorry."

Pan laughed nervously. " Excuse me."

" You're excused."

Pan stood up taking her plates with her. " I'm going out for a while, if that's okay with you Papa?"

" That's fine. Just don't come back to late alright."

" Okay. I won't." Pan smiled and walked out the door.

Palace-

Trunks walks threw the corridors of the large building. The young prince was rather annoyed. ' I just had to meet that girl in the streets! I didn't want to meet her until right before the marriage.'

Bulma caught up with her son. " Something wrong Trunks?"

Trunks turned to look at his mother. " Everything is wrong!" He shouted in rage.

Bulma sighed. " Come talk with me Trunks…"

" I don't want to talk about it." Trunks insisted.

Bulma put her arm around the back of his neck and started to walk with him.

" I want to know what's on your mind son. Tell me everything."

" It's just this whole arranged marriage deal. I don't want to go threw with it. Today as I was roaming the streets I meet up with Pan. I just can't marry her mother."

" Is there any particular reason that you don't want to? Aside from the fact that your father picked her out?"

" She's a low level mom. That's why."

" Let me tell you something about Low levels… Goku was designated as a Low Level when he was an infant and so was Gohan. Even though that's what they were placed under, they are a lot more then Low Levels. All the Son's I have known had become stronger or equal to your father. And Pan comes from a very noble acting family to boot. All of their members have helped innocent people when they are in danger."

Trunks had listened to his mother's tale very intently. The young prince was fascinated by this fact. " Well that certainly changes things. Maybe I was a bit rough on Pan earlier…"

" Trunks Vegeta Brief.. You didn't tell Pan off or anything did you?"

" Well actually… I insulted her…"

Bulma sighed as she bowed her head. " At least try to work things out with Pan. You might find it rewarding."

Trunks looked like he was deep in thought for a few moments. " Alright mother. I just don't want to be hurt again… that's all."

Bulma gave him a mother to son hug. " Don't worry Trunks. I think that everything will be much different then you expect. I think Pan will help heal the wounds you already have instead of add to them."

" Alright mom. I'll try to work it out with her… and I just hope that you are right about her."

Bulma smiled. ' As long as he tries, there will always be hope.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good I hope. Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter. I had time today so I decided to work on this fic a bit. The attitude of both Trunks and Pan are starting to change… lets see if that has any effect on the story. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	4. Way to a man’s heart

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait but I have had absolutely no inspiration to continue writing this little story of mine but I think I have gotten a little bit from a clip of a movie I was watching a few days ago. I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed, it means a lot… without further ado here is the fourth chapter

Way to a man's heart

The morning sunshine began to lighten up all parts of the planet as all life began to awaken from their slumber. Pan Son slowly opened her eyes as she started to hear the bustle of activity outside their middle size home. The quarter Saiyan sat up in bed and stretched her arms up into the air feeling much better then she had a few days ago when she had had her run in with Trunks. She crawled out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was already busy preparing breakfast.

Videl was already prepared for another long day of patrol work. She ware her usual attire with her hair neatly placed in a ponytail, to keep it away from her face. On the stove the usual breakfast food was being cooked, like Eggs, bacon, pancakes, pretty much anything you can picture for a normal family breakfast. Pan walked in with a huge, warm smile on her face. " Morning momma!"

Videl turned around to acknowledge her daughter. " Morning Pan… I see you are feeling much better then you did yesterday. You think things are going to work out between you and Trunks?"

Pan simply shrugged her shoulders. " I really don't know, but I promised dad that I would give it my best try. With time maybe things will turn out pretty good. Until then I really don't know what to expect but I promise you this momma I will give it my all."

" That's my little girl. You have inherited your grandpa's drive of determination." Videl smiled a bit as she returned her attention back to the meal she was preparing. " Breakfast is almost done."

Not too long later the Son brothers walked in. Gohan came walking in with his normal fighting gi. The elder brother walked over to his wife and gave her a small kiss.

" Morning honey. Man this looks great!"

Videl let out a small laugh as she kissed her husband back. " At least you didn't mention the food first love."

Goten moaned as he plopped down on the chair closest to him. He looked slightly pale not to mention tired. Gohan turned around to face his brother and he had this expression that asked, ' what happened to you last night?' Goten caught his brothers curiosity at once. " Before you even ask… I went partying last night with a bunch of guys and well we sorta got drunk… we were up dancing and stuff till like three in the morning…"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. " What am I going to do with you Goten? You are a complete mess not to mention you are a terrible influence on Pan. Almost every day you come home from one of your huge parties, what kind of example is that!"

" Geez Gohan I'm sorry. I never knew you were mom now… I'm a grown man I can do whatever I want. If I wanna party I'm going to party. I like to have fun. I don't want to be sitting at home like you with my nose stuck in a book or grading stuff or whatever your doing lately. I wanna enjoy all the time I have because you never know when someone is going to come and try to destroy the world.."

" I never said that you couldn't go.. but don't you think you are doing a bit much of it?" Gohan questioned.

Videl turned off the gas and went into the cabinet to get plates. As she did so she began talking to the both of them. " Well Gohan, your brother has a point. He isn't a little kid anymore, even though sometimes we wish he was… he has the freedom to do what he wants with his life. In a way he has more then you did when you were younger, or did you forget?"

Gohan sighed as he remember every detail about how his mother kept him in his room with his books and made him study all the time, of course it really didn't play a big impact on his life later because he simply returned to his life of fighting and protecting the world. He shook his head as he tried to clear the picture of those memories out of his mind. " Alright I guess I got carried away there.. but Goten, listen, could you do me a little bit of a favor… cool it a little bit.. I mean I would really like it more if you were hear instead of hanging with these strange people."

Goten nodded at his brother. " You're right. I guess I should be home a bit more and spend some time with everyone. Besides all that, I should be here for my little niece when she needs me… who would really come to their drunken uncle to ask them for advice with love and stuff…. You win Gohan… like always."

Pan didn't really find anything that her uncle and father were discussing important so when no one was really playing much attention she walked over and got herself some food and began eating it. " MMMMM… this is some good stuff mom… you're the best cook!"

Goten snapped to his senses when he finally got the wiff of the food. He jumped back to life and ran to the stove, nearly running right through it in fact. He snatched a plate from his sister in law and began shoveling food onto his plate. In record timing Goten devoured every morsel of food. " That was really good Videl… now I understand one of the reasons bro feel for you."

Gohan laughed slightly at his brother's remark. " True, the best way to get to a man's heart is by giving him food."

Pan began thinking about that and looked at his father. " Is that true with all men papa?"

Gohan turned to his daughter and smiled. " Well it works best with Saiyan men. Overall guys in general really like a woman's cooking."

This fact really inspired Pan after she had finished eating up her breakfast, the young girl jumped up and looked at her mother and asked, " Um mom… do you mind if I do some cooking?"

" You mean you're still hungry dear? I could always make something for you…"

Pan shook her head. " No… no… no… I wanna do it… Please mom."

Videl smiled at her young girl and responded, " Of course dear… just be careful and if you need any help don't be afraid to call me, ok?"

" You got it mom!" Pan rushed around the kitchen to get supplies for her cooking. On the preparation table she had to have at least five boxes to put food in it. She got out the eggs, the flour, the milk, and all kinds of things. Gohan watched in awe as he watched his little girl work like a busy little bee making various dishes.

Goten cocked his head to the right and blinked a few times. " Alright this may be the stupid question of the year but is Pan going to eat all that?"

" I have a feeling that its for Trunks." Videl commented, " It only makes sense, Gohan it looks this might be the start to a good relationship between them."

Pan took great care in making everything just perfect not missing a single detail. She even added some various touches to make it look even more pretty. One of the first little dishes she prepared was a creamy desert with some berry toppings, of course she would add these much later when she actually gave it to him. In an food container she missed all the fruits and some sugar and closed the lid placing it in a carry bag. She also cut up some vegetables to make a salad and prepared meats with spicy seasonings. Everything that Pan liked to eat she made for Trunks and she hoped she made it just right. When everything was completed she picked it up and bidding her parents and uncle good-bye and rushed to her soon to be husband's house.

By this time it was nearing the early to late afternoon. Trunks was standing on the terrace looking out to the more pretty side of the city. A cool breeze blew through the area, lifting up Trunks' hair. The young prince felt at peace. For the most part his life was turning to the better. His father had calmed down a great deal and gave him a bit more space then he did when he was younger, the abuse had nearly stopped, if it wasn't for his status Trunks would be a normal young adult. Birds chirped in the trees facing their huge estate set the good atmosphere that he needed.

He looked up at the sky and just took in the beauty around him. " What a wonderful day." Then a feeling over came him and his eyes narrowed as he saw a figure rushing toward him. He quickly realized that the figure was Pan, his soon to be mate. He sighed, ' I wonder what she could possibly want…'

Pan stopped right in front of the Brief estate and looked at it in awe. Never before had she seen such an elaborate designed home. For an instant she felt as though it was the right thing for her to be there but she soon had this queasy feeling in her gut telling her that she wasn't cut out for this. She gulped as she approached the building and as she got closer she noticed Trunks standing on the terrace.

For a minute Pan stood there a bit nervous to even open her mouth. Trunks was a bit annoyed that she came to his home but at the same time he was glad. He looked down there and started to speak, " Are you just going to stand there like a statue or are you going to come up here?"

Pan frowned and she sighed. ' Why did I even bother… he's still being a jerk to me… but I promised mom and dad I would at least try to work it out with him.' She gathered her energy and she floated up to Trunks' level. " Um… hi Trunks." Pan said in an unsure tone.

" Hello Pan. Why may I ask is your reason for coming here?"

" Well first off I wanted to say I want to try to make this work between us. I understand that you are under a lot of pressure to continue the family name and all that… so I'm just going to try my best. I also thought it would be nice if we had a little meal together, I cooked it myself.." She held out the package of food to Trunks.

He smiled at her as he gratefully took the package. " I accept your gift." He looked away for a quick moment and then began talking again, " I have something to tell you as well… I know I was the biggest jerk in the world to you… but as you said this whole situation has put me in a tough spot. I really don't want to go through with this as much as you do… but if your willing to give it a go I will as well."

Pan smiled. ' Perhaps he isn't such a bad guy after all.'

Trunks sat down and blinked as he saw all the parcels of good. " My goodness… you prepared all this?"

" Yes actually… I thought you would like it…" Pan opened up the containers and she sorted it out into portions and handed Trunks a plate. He took a little sniff and then played with it for a minute. This only added more tension as Pan slowly began eating herself. Finally Trunks tried it and his face changed to one of disgusts. " So? Um.. how is it?"

" Terrible…" He said harshly, " The worst food I have ever had in my life."

Pan expression changed to one of sadness. " I'm sorry… I thought it was just right… I really really tried!"

Trunks snickered. " You take everything so seriously… In truth your cooking is pretty good.. you must have had a good teacher…."

Pan blinked and looked at him with pure confusion. " What! You mean you like my cooking?"

" It's very good.. much better then what my sister comes up with…. Blah her food is terrible for sure. However, I really like yours. I thank you Pan, his just made my day even better… I think we can really make this work…."

Pan smiled and her spirit sward. Things were finally looking up for her and she was happy that her parents were right, the best way to get to a man's heart is through cooking… now her feelings began to change and she noticed as she began spending time with him, there actually be more to his personality then a big tough guy. ' Many this isn't such a bad thing after all… maybe things will get even better and Trunks is the right guy for me!'

Bulma watched from one of the windows near by and smiled as she too noticed the change in their attitudes. ' I knew Pan would open his heart again… this might just be the best thing for the both of them…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. I'm finally finished with this new chapter and man the ideas where just flying through my fingers. I hope you really enjoyed it and I will try my hardest to update again soon…. Till then please review.

Trunks and goten


	5. The tides change

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm sorry about not updating in the longest time. I haven't been in the mood to write nor did I have any ideas for this story. Since I have some time off I decided to get to work since people have been asking me to update this story. So I hope you all enjoy it.

The tides change

Bulma looked down at her son and was relieved when she saw the instant change in her son's personality. He had finally broken through the darkness that had him imprisoned for so long. Bulma never thought he would be able to have a carefree life again after all the preparation his father put him through in order for him to become the future leader of his people. She smiled as she saw her son laughing for the first time in ten years. " This girl… she has the power to free my son from all the hardships he had to endure as a child. If anyone can heal the invisible wounds of his past, Pan can. Even now I can see an improvement, even something as simple as a laugh is significant. Pan must have inherited this ability to help others from her grandfather."

Trunks was sitting in his chair holding onto his sides laughing so hard. Pan frowned thinking he was still being a jerk, laughing at something like that. " That wasn't funny Trunks… sure laugh… be like that.." She hissed at him. Trunks fell on the floor and was just having a laughing fit, " I can't help it… it was just so funny… the look on your face… it was priceless." Pan growled slightly and turned around ignoring the laughing prince. She began to think back to what had happened to her.

_Trunks was sitting in his chair and he was looking over the food that Pan had prepared from him… he opened everyone and began to think out loud about which one he should have first. He decided to go with the simplest dish, the rice balls. Pan reached down to take a sample of her own cooked beef stew, made with dinosaur meat and other delicious foods from her birth place. As she was about to lift up her spoon to take a taste a funny alien from jumped up onto her face. Pan let out a scream and feel backward, pouring the stew all over her. Her face turned a bright red when Trunks began to laugh. She was covered in stew not to mention she was now completely soaked after falling into the lake behind her. "Shut up you jerk!"_

The young prince tried to catch his breath after a long laugh. Pan began ringing out her cloths, glaring at Trunks the whole time. "Why do you boys always have to laugh, not lending a hand, nothing?"

"You seemed like you were handling yourself well… come on it wasn't that bad Pan. But I'll tell you this whole thing made my day. I'm glad you came today Pan, I haven't had this much enjoyment in one day in so long, I don't even remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much."

Bulma continued to watch from her window as Vegeta walked into the room. Without turning around she greeted him, "Good afternoon Vegeta…If you are looking for Trunks he's outside. I'm glad you finally let up on him and you are starting to treat him better. I think that also has affected his relationship with Pan."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose in a bit of curiosity. The Saiyan leader walked over to the window and saw his son with a lightened expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and Bulma began to sense he was getting angry again. Vegeta never approved of a carefree lifestyle, he always said it reminded him of that 'Clown Kakarot'. Bulma entangled her arms in her mates and looked up at him with a smile. "Listen Vegeta… I know you want Trunks to follow in your footsteps but I don't think that is how he should grow up. I've watched him for years and he is at his best when he is like this. Our son is a loyal boy and his true strength comes out when he wants to protect something. Just look at him…things are improving down there with them, there is no reason to spoil it. We should just support them and move this marriage along."

Vegeta huffed as he pulled away from his mate's grasp and walked over to the bed and laid down. "I didn't do it for him…I did it as a favor for… _Kakarot. _He convinced me to change my approach with him_." _Bulma smiled even more as she looked back out of the window and looked up at the sky. 'Goku, like always you find a way to help other people. You have been one of the only people to understand Vegeta and you are the only one who can get through to him and I'm glad you did. Thank you Goku.' Bulma walked back over to Vegeta and laid next to him, "It's all for the best Vegeta. Trust me on this, you won't end up regretting this… you may not admit it now but this is the right decision."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open wider as he heard his wife state that. He laughed to himself as he realized Goku said the exact same thing. Despite his only son not being exactly like he wished for things were working out and it seems as though the marriage he arranged was going to become true after all and in Vegeta's mind that was all that mattered at this point. "The tides have defiantly changed in this situation… and off course it's all your doing, Kakarot…"

Pan looked up at the sky and noticed that the hour was getting late. Trunks helped her pack her belongings. " You wouldn't mind if I escort you home would you?" Pan, who was not even facing Trunks, turned a beet red when she heard him ask that question. Her mind was racing and she pinched herself to see if it was all just a dream. 'I don't believe it, Trunks, he's being such a gentlemen, like the man I was always hoping for… things couldn't be going any better for me!' She began thinking.

Pan turned around, graciously taking the bag of stuff from Trunks, and smiled widely. " I wouldn't want to put you out or anything… but I would love to." Trunks nodded as he began walking beside her all the way back to her parent's house.

Videl was standing on the roof tending to the laundry and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the two of them walking up. She nearly down right fainted right there. She dropped the bag of paper clips she was holding and that got the attention of Gohan, who was sitting out in the kitchen with his tea. He rushed out to see what was wrong and then he smiled. "Well it looks like dad did it again… I don't know how but I'm glad he did it."

Gohan floated down to meet his daughter and future son in law. Trunks smiled as he approached, "Good evening Gohan." Pan ran over to her father and gave him a big hug. "Hello Papa!"

Gohan giggled to himself and rubbed Pan's hair. "Good too see you too sweetie… go say hello to your mother. I'm sure she will want to hear all about it." Pan nodded and went inside the house. Has Gohan was about to go inside Trunks addressed him again, " Gohan… I want to talk to you if we may." Gohan didn't know what to think of it but agreed walking a bit out of earshot.

Trunks leaned up against the house and looked directly into Gohan's eyes. "I wanted to thank you.. I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did do something."

Gohan shook his head. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I barely did anything at all. I brought it up to my father and you know how he is. When he heard what was going on me decided to do something about it, wanting only the best for you two. So if you have to thank anyone, he's the person you should speak too."

"In any event I must say things have gotten easier on me and at long last I'm able to enjoy myself again. I feel so much more free then I was and I think things will work out between us. The tide of this marriage has defiantly changed and now I don't have any concerns at all." Trunks began walking off but before he was too far away, "By the way, Pan is an excellent cook. You guys taught her well and I noticed, as I'm sure you have as well, Pan is one of the only people who can help me, and I feel better already."

Gohan watched as one of his closest friends took off. A bright smile overcame his face, "Things are turning out for the better and this is all because of you father…"

As Pan was cleaning up the dishes she heard a familiar voice enter the room, " How's my favorite grand daughter in the world?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she spun around to see her grandfather standing there. Tears of joy began to roll down her face; she threw down the plastic container and ran over to him. "WELCOME HOME GRANDPA!"

To be continued…

Looks like things are improving for Pan and Trunks. Will things continue to go smoothly for them or will they fall apart once again? Find out next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
